child of special
by demonfox1994
Summary: what happens when everything the people around you know is a lie and only you can find the truth. when rebelling is in the family all you can do is find the truth. post special. if extras never happened.
1. the start

i own nothing this is just a story i started to make becasue i was bored after reading the uglies books. this story takes place as if extras never happened.

* * *

A young girl said on her bed, inside her cage like room, writing in a small black book. Her name was Andy was 14 years old living in the same city that tally Youngblood lived in as about 30 years before. Andy was the child of shay one of shays best friend and the founder of the cutters. So why you ask was she in the hellish place? Because had a very dangerous side effect of her mother's special being. Special are not met to have children because when they do the child resembles an animal in Andy's case she is a cross between a human, a red fox, and a brown wolf. She have short brown hair, brownish red fox ears the stick up from her head and a brown tail with a red tip sprouting out her very lower back. These children are isolated from others for not being normal just like uglyville the children had their dorms and places that they can live like children none of them are old enough to be in pretty town all the one that were died from what the city has not yet found a cure for . The saddest, in their eyes, part of the side effete these children cannot get the "operation" to make them "normal". If they tried to the children under the drug to knock them out there bodies would react in such a way that the doctors lives would be in dangers they have not seen unless they got a special very angry.

Young Andy way writing a very old story she remembered her mother telling her before she was taken away at age 4. _"The princess looked up at her friend… what has happened to you? She asks. Her friends had look like a demon had used the body and nothing of her friend remand…I found a way out princess a real way out" _just then Andy heard something from outside the window. She looked are say her friend Jacob that had the same problem as her but he was the animal of a tiger so his hair was reddish orange with black strips in it with his ears and tail. "Hey Andy come oh it's the first day on summer and I need to find that thing I left by the river last fall I it's still there" he said Andy hide her book under the bed , put her glasses, and jumped out the window landing next to Jake. She gave him an evil smile "your right we would not want it to get in the wrong hands."

They walked to the edge of their town and looked down a path of trees were there was a box of many random items like 2 hover boards, a small piece of wood, a pair of goggles, and 2 bungee jackets. Andy picked up the wood and held it up and stared to pick at a hold in her collar. You see normal people have interface rings and if you're bad you have interface bracelets but the animals as they call them have collar so the specials can watch then all the time but all Andy had to do was put the wood in a small hole and the collar feel off. Jake did the same thing.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked as him put a small tape recorder next to the collars then put a bungee jacket on. "Yes we waited all winter for it we need to find Youngblood so the smoke and finish their mission." She said with her jacket already on and on her hover board "see you at the ruins" she said pulling the goggles over her glasses and took off. Andy watched the world around her move after then anything she had ever seen before .whenever she was hovering Andy felt free.

She made it to the ruins and got off her board and set it out to recharge as she pulled out her back pocket a pair off old gloves she had found the first time she ran away. She made it all the way past dingo before she was found and drug back to the town like some mutt that night her mother would not leave her room and she was changed to her room for 4 weeks. She looked out and saw Jake coming that way he did the same thing with his hover board then looked Andy in the eyes and said "we have 6 hours to look for Youngblood lets get started" her said smiling like a new pretty only difference was he had large fangs then he was running off on all fours "as you wish" she said running after him tail wagging thought the wind

* * *

thanks for reading

-Aiko


	2. new friend

sorry for such a long wait for the next part i had a lot of school stuff

* * *

Andy ran in the forest around trees like some kind of rusty animal sniffing the ground for the smell of smoke. She had found a scent and started to run after it. The trees began to fly around her all she knew is she was going with a scent and nothing was important. All animals have their strong point Andy's was finding what was needed kind of like how wolfs would hunt. She lived for the hunt, and the danger of running from specials. She was running going with the scent until it got very strong. Then she bumped in to someone.

Ow, Andy said rubbing her head she saw a boy about her age that she had ran in to knocking him over. She looked at him. He had bright blue eyes with long grown out hair that it tips reached his shoulders. Andy looked up at him he was an animal too…he had cat ears and a tail.

"Hello there "he said with a smile "I didn't think there were any other…kids out here"

"Ya me too" Andy said as the boy had gotten up he offered her his hand

"Need some help?" he asked

"Thanks" she took his hand and pulled herself up

"So what's a girl like you doing out here"

"The girl has a name"

"And that would be if it's not too much to ask"

"Andy and you…hotshot"

"You're the one that ran in to me. I am Alex"

"I'm sorry about that I was looking for something"

"And that would be?"

" I don't think you have ever heard of it"

Alex looked at her "try me" he smiled

"It's called the smoke"

He smiled "I know then very well…you can meet the smoke….tomorrow meet me at the roller coaster….trust me" he grabbed her and lightly kisses it the same the rusty's had explained the people before them doing in their books "until then "he sand and he ran off.

Andy ran back and met up with Jake. Jake not wanting to talk any chances said that they should go back to the city. Which they did and put there collars back on and bean to act like "normal" animals when there good friend bell ran up to them. Bell was 15 about to turn 16 in a few weeks and looked really upset.

"Andy! They …………….they they took Freddie" she cried. Freddie was bell's boyfriend and he was going to turn 16 today…it could only have meant one thing… pretty making

* * *

thanks for reading

-aiko


	3. bad news

sorry for talking so long to update this i had alot of computer problems and school and stuff ( sorry if things with are messed up i did my best)

* * *

Andy looked bell in the eyes. Bell had the eyes of a new pretty, they were beautiful. Bell's animal was a dove she had huge white wing coming from her back which now where folded up and she had tears running down her eyes. Andy pulled her in to a hug as Jake said.

" Well there is nothing we can do I'm sorry bell but he's dead, and even if he does live. We don't know if." He paused as Andy glared at him and he continued "we don't know if he will even what to see his little freaks of a friends and if he lives let's just say then we better hope that what Andy found is right".  
Andy let go of bell who was still crying and said, "I think I found the smoke. And if i did then you know the special circumstances are mostly there too". Bell wiped her eyes  
"Well if you think you found it then we are saved, But. "Bell paused "what about Freddy?" she asked  
Andy's ears went down. "I don't know we will find out everything tomorrow" she said as she walked back to her dorm.

That night Andy did not sleep well. She kept remembering her mother and the stories she told. Hoverboarding by the river, parties every night in newpretty town, the dark campfires with the cutters, and the day her only child came in to the world. Shay had told Andy many times about the day she was born. The pain of the birth it's self and the beauty of holding this small child in her arms, only to see strange ears open up from her head and a tail wiggle from under the blanket. He mother had told her things like, "Well when I was young they said everyone under sixteen was ugly but you were beautiful, until the ears came out." "yea" she started to say to herself" my ears are the problem with everything"

Andy awoke before sun rise and walked to the outer line of the forest. She had left a note and took everything she could hold in a backpack. She began to hoverboard away from her home. In the middle of hoverborading her glasses flew off her head and broke on a tree branch nearby. She really did not need them anyway she thought as she keep flying to the spot she told Alex she would meet him. She made it to the spot and there he was waiting with another girl. This girl had long very dark brown hair with wolf ears and a tail.  
"Is this there girl?" The girl asked Alex as Andy landed her hoverboard  
"Yes this is her" Alex answer "Andy this is my older sister jinx. Jinx this is Andy'"  
Jinx took a good long look at Andy "she a little messy for a city liver are you sure she is from s city?" jinx and as she pulled a leaf from Andy's hair  
"Yes it's her. Andy comes with use we will talk you to where we live."

They all began to run the trees flue around them wildly until they get to their spot. There were many homes made hidden in the trees it was a wonderful sight  
"Jinx you run a head and tell mom and dad we are back" Alex said and jinx nodded and walked in to one of the houses. Then Alex turned to Andy and kissed her on the cheek "I'm glad you came" he said with a loving look in his eyes

* * *

thanks for reading

-aiko


	4. the meeting

sorry for taking sooo long to update

* * *

Alex took Andy's hand and they began to walk to a house. Alex opened the door and yelled "mom I'm home. There is someone you have to meet!"

A woman about that same age as Andy's mother. She looked and smiled at Andy. She was a cutter  
"Hello there" she said kindly "who do you have hear?" she asked Alex  
"Mom this is Andy. She lives in the city. Andy this is my mother tally Youngblood." Alex said  
Andy's eyes go wide. This was the tally Youngblood her mother had talked about. All the crazy stories the girl that started them was standing right in frount of her. She looked over at Alex then to tally then Alex again. He smiled. Andy went to say something but then tally said "Andy how old is you?"

Andy shuddered" I'm well I'm fourteen but I have been looking for you for since I was 11"  
Tally let out a sigh "oh you still have some times before that take you oh good" she said. Alex was just standing next to Andy not saying a word, known what his mother meant.  
"What do you mean by before they take you?" Andy asked a little scared

"Oh dear Andy you don't know what they do when they take animals at the sixteenth birthday do you?" tally asked. All Andy could do was nod. Tally continued " well I think you have realized that people now a day don't like children like you" she sighed "when you turn sixteen you either go to a camp where you are held agents you will until" she paused then said " until they are ready for you"

Andy got scared she pulled at her collar "what do you mean ready for you?" she asked tally

Tally slowly answered "to take you to the main hospital to be tested on. This testing could be testing a new thing that may be used to put animals to sleep and do the operation or " she paused again " well in some cases the children that go in to the hospital are used to find to methods of punishment, and maybe even new ways it kill someone if that broke the rules to much"

"Andy was speechless hoe could the people in her city be so curl. Tally went on "you need to get all the kids you know of to come with you. You need to get them to some where safe so that they don't need to go through that unneeded pain. You need to get them here"

Andy nodded and looked over at Alex." I'll go and get them as fast as I can I'll be back Alex" Andy said. Tally nodded and Andy begian to run back to where she left her hoverbourd.  
Andy got on her hover bored and all she could think about was what tally had told her. She was so scared. "How am I going to get everyone to believe me?" she thought to herself as she got closer and closer to her dorm

* * *

thanks for reading

-aiko


	5. trying to help and giveing up

hey readers

sorry it too me soo long to update i have been really busy with school and things here's the next chapter for ya'll

* * *

Andy got closer and closer to her dorm. The sun was up not and other students were walking around outside, the younger ones playing games and joking around without a care. She saw a group of her friends and flew over to them. "Guys! Come on we need to go now!" she said quickly. Bell looked over at Andy. "Oh my god Andy what happened to you? You're a mess come on we need to get you cleaned up "bell tried to pull Andy to the dorms. Andy pulled her away from Bell and looked down. She was a mess, she had fallen from hoverborad on her way back and way not covered in mud and leaves but she didn't care. "There no time for that!"She growled "we are all doomed if we don't leave!" Andy looked at her friend as they started at her like she was crazy.

"Andy what are you talking about?" Jake tilts head his head. "Jake I found her! I found tally! And she says we are all in danger, we can't let them get us a sixteen bad stuff will happen we got to go!" she yelled. Jakes eyes got wide "Andy you need to calm down your rambling like a crazy person. I think you need to get clean up and lie down. You have been looking for her all night and I think your minds a little messed up right now" she said pushing Andy over to Bell. "Come on sweetie you need to calm down" Bell began to walk Andy in to the female's dorms. "No Bell you got to believe me I don't need to sleep me don't need to get cleaned up we need to leave! We got to get out of here I know where they are holding boyfriend! We can save him!" Andy started to say fast as she could as Bell continued to walk Andy to the girl's bathroom "calm down Andy nothing is happening we are going to get you cleaned up then you're going to lie down and everything will be fine." Bell said.

"Bell thinks about it. If you could save Freddie, would you…or would you just let him rot in a camp then be experimented on? Would you just wait for the same damn fate to happen to you? Or would you run and try to save him and yourself?" she yelled out. Bell stopped in her place "is…that what they are really doing?"Bell let go of Andy and stared at her, eye widened. "Yes and if we all don't leave it will happen to us too." Andy nodded. "Alright...I'll go with you but there is no way the boys will believe you can try but they are stubborn" Bell said starting to her room " I'm guessing you got all your thing before give me some time to get myself then we can go" Bell said starting to her dorm.

Andy made her way back outside and saw Jake sitting under s tree. "Jake come on me found the smoke we got to go" she said starting to pull him to get up "Andy stops it" he growled. "I have been thinking. It's not worth it, not matter what wear all going to be pretties in the end so why fight it. You can go off with you crazy tally obsessions, I let you pull me into it before but not anymore…I'm done with it" he said getting up and walking away. "Have fun in the forest I'll remember you in new pretty town...I may even see you when the make you come home." he joked as he walked off.

Andy sat there looking down. She had made Jake help her there all the years she was looking for tally he was always beside her. She thought it was because he wanted to not because she made him. "She stared down at her arms and saw her scars. " I guess I am like mom" she said to herself. To her this was just like the things her mother made tally do when they were friends, shay always dragging tally to do things. Andy had always been trying to be like her mom. Like when she was twelve and trying to think more clearly she decided to cut herself just like her mother had. She tried three times and all it gave her were scars. She found that staying away cleared her mind better then the cutting. She sighed to herself as Bell walked up. "Ready to head out kiddo?" Bell asked. "Yea whenever you are"Andy got up and stepped on to her bored. "Follow me and try to keep up".

* * *

thanks for reading ^.^

-Aiko


	6. Tested

hey i finally got time to update! sorry i have been having writers block but dont worry i'll be adding seven as soon as possible

* * *

Andy threw through the forest with bell shortly behind her. They were going so fast that tree bushes, they all looked the same. "We are almost to the smoke" Andy looked back as bell nodded to her. Andy started to slow down but as she did her hoverboad got stuck on something and flung her off as she fell to the ground she slid in to a puddle.

"Well ...Well... Well… what do you have here?"A voice laughed, Andy looked up and saw it was jinx. "Someone's a bit of a klutz wouldn't you say?" the older girl laughed then looked at bell. "You must me one of Andy's friends. I'm jinx and your?"

"… I'm bell"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

Jinx shock her head and started to help Andy up. "Come on kid let's get you back to camp and out of those city clothes they are no use you there"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked picking up her board as she got up and the tree started to walk.

"Well city clothes are poorly made, they are made to be recycled over, and over again. They rip easily, which is not very helpful if I say so myself…"

They walked in to the camp and Alex run up to the group. "Andy! Your back!" he said running up and hugging her getting covered in mud himself." Jinx walked off.

"So I talked with mom and she said that she didn't think you would bring many people back so anyone you brought" he paused seeing bell. "well the one girl will be put in our normal trading group which is coming by tonight to get her while you are going to stay here living in the tree house with me and jinx." He explained as bell was told to come with an ugly that looked to be middle pretty age.

"Wait but Alex why am I staying….don't I need to be trained too?"

"Mom has plans for you. Once jinx gets you cleaned up she wants to talk with you about something then she want jinx to test your strength to see how much training you need but don't worry I'm sure you will be fine." he said with a smile. "I'm….really glad you came" he said taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. Then he ran off.

Just then jinx walk out of a tree house. "Come on mud fox get up here" the older girl said with a laugh. Andy's ear twitched as she did what she was told and climbed into the tree house. As she walked in jinx closed the door. Their small house had three beds two stacked on top of each other and one by its self. there was two dressers and a desk in the small room. That's where you will be sleeping" she said pointing to the bottom bunk. "I'm on the top bed and Alex is off by himself" she said walking over to a dresser and throwing some clothes to Andy. Andy looked down; the clothes were the kind explained by the history books as 'rusty's'. She quickly looked down at the clothes she had on. Jinx had been right the city's clothes did rip easily she noticed that when she fell she had ripped her pants up to the knee on one leg and on the other half the pant leg was missing. "They may be a little big but I'm sure you will grow into it. When you're done my mom want to see you." she said as Andy started to change, when she was done the two of them walked through t tree houses until they got to one that was big and looks rather old.

"Mom Andy's here" jinx said pushing the smaller girl into the room.

"Well hello there Andy how are you?"

"I'm alright Mrs. Youngblood"

"Please call me tally"

"Alright… is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Andy asked…

"Why yes I do a few things really. And I want you to talk a little test for me if that I alright." Tally said as she nodded for the girl to take a seat. Andy sat down as tally placed a packet of paper down in front of her then handed her something to write with. "Now any take your time...this is only to see what they have been teaching in the citys." The test was mainly about history, rusty history. There wear something's she knew like 'who were the first pretties?', 'why did the rustys die out?', and 'what were the rustys best known for?" put then there were others about things she knew nothing about. 'Civil war?', 'industrial revolution?' She had no idea what those were so she tried her best and then handed the test back to tally.

Tally started to look over the test. She grumbled to herself. She looked up after writing a few things on the test then said.

"I sure hope you better at fighting then you are at taking test kid. Cause you failed, but don't be said it was only by three points you not a total failure".

"What!? How I put down everything they thought me! It should be right I did well in school"

"That's smile what the thought you was wrong" she said getting up and grabbing an old dusty book she opened it up "this is a history textbook. This is what rustyes used to use to teach their kids. This has all the stuff that you failed in it…" she nodded to the girl "there are three in the tree house look one of them over maybe it will be some help to you but now I think jinx is out there waiting….I wouldn't keep her waiting"

"Alright tally…." Andy said and walked out of the tree house to see the older girl waited. The girl smiled

"Well well well…. Looks like it's my turn well your test starts now! Think fast!" jinx yelled as she brought her claws out to scratch Andy. The younger girl ducked out of the way of the older girls claws then grabbed the tree branch nearest to her and pulled her up on it to get out of the way.

"Jinx! What are you doing?!?" she cried she jumped to the higher branch the wolf girl not far behind.

"This is part of the test you have to think on your feet! If you can't out run me how are you going to out run a special? You have to use the forest to your advantage!" jinx cried out and she gracefully flew through the trees.

"But you were born here! I don't know my way around!"

"That's part of the test! You may be in some unfertile zones you hot to think on your feet!"

Just then the tree branch right under Andy broke causing the young fox girl to fall from the high tree and land on her back in bush. Jinx climbed down from a nearby tree and walked over to the girl.

"Wow two minutes… that's a new record most kids get caught after two second… you may be useful after all." She picked a leaf off of the younger girl's ears. "If you ever grow into your ears that is…. Don't worry kid." She said helping Andy up. "We have lots of time to fix your little problems. Welcome to the smoke..."

* * *

thats for reading

-aiko


End file.
